A quiet morning
by BellRurunei
Summary: In a world where America lost The revolution, Matthew struggles to take care of his brother.


**Hi guys this is my first story. It's a if America lost the revolutionary war au. I don't known Hetalia. Duh **

**Hope you all enjoy**

It was a cold morning at a certain Arthur Kirkland's house. Matthew Kirkland or otherwise known as Canada was preparing for another long day. He had done he needed to do for making breakfast. But now had a bigger more emotionally draining task ahead. Matthew hated this part of the morning. This was when he had to go up to Alfred's room. A few months ago Alfred had tried to start a revolution against Arthur or otherwise known as England. American soldiers had fought hard and even won a couple of times but unfortunately the British military had sent an overwhelming amount of soldiers into the colonies. Mathew remembered the day England carried a broken defeated America back into the house. England was furious at the revolution angry enough to ground Alfred for well eternity. Matthew shuttered at the memories of Alfred screaming and yelling behind the door in his room. He had screamed almost every single day since he had gotten back. It had gotten so ridiculous to the point that England did something drastic something that he can't really come back from. Matthew side as he walked up the Knobbly Cedar stairway. He turned right and in front of him stood at the door of Alfred's room. He gripped the supplies he brought and entered. The room was painted white but there were old red colored stains but no matter how many times Matthew tried would never come out. On a metal cot, slept a broken man. Matthew surveyed the scene before him. Alfred was chained to the bed with a single handcuff. In the old days, he would have been strong enough to break that chain but after years of fighting and his people dying he could not. Matthew slowly rested his hand on Alfred's shoulder to wake him up. "Al its morning time for breakfast".

Alfreds weak body moved his left arm gripping Mattews shirt. Matthew helped Alfred sit up.

" today I was thinking I would buy some flowers for in here it's summer and would you like some?" Matthew asked.

Alfred dull eyes looked up to him. He nodded slowly. Matthew could tell he had not had a very good night. Alfred's face was shiny with sweat. Tear tracks were Prevalent on his face. Matthew sighed

" let's clean you up a bit eh Al".

Matthew knelt down and put the water from the water bottle he carried into a bowl. He helped his brother swing his legs over the bed. Mathew slowly took a washcloth and begin wiping the sweat away from Alfred's face. He sponge washed his brothers torso and legs. Alfred leaned into Matthews shoulder for support. Matthew could hear his brother breathing slowly. Alfred obviously wanted to go back to sleep.

" you can't sleep now Al. Wait Until breakfast is done."

Matthew got the shirt that he had brought up in the laundry and slipped it up over Alfreds head.

He then pulled out breakfast supplies. A long tube he connected the bag to the IV holder that was next to Alfred bed. And hooked the tube to the feeding tube that had been put into his brothers stomach. Matthew shuttered again. He wondered to himself if he could ever truly forgive England for what he did to his brother. Every time he put a feeding tube and he remembered the doctor coming to the house. The doctor perform the surgery that was not needed. Matthew remembered Alfred screaming. Remembered Alfred begging him to stop them. But Matthew couldn't stop them Matthew could only follow his knees and cry. Remembered Alfred screaming until he was silenced. Matthew guiltily remembered thinking that at least alfred wasn't screaming anymore. Then he remembered what he was doing he had to get through this. Alfred needed his breakfast. Matthew felt soft weak hand on his wrist. He looked up in the eyes of his brother. Alfred was staring down at Matthew with worry. The solar hands shakily signed something in ASL.. " are you OK". Alfred signed. Matthew could've laughed of course his brother would be worried about him instead on the fact that he himself had been tortured to a point where he could barely use ASL.

"Yeah just making sure the feeding tubs working right" Mathew said.

Allfred didn't look to convinced but laid back down anyway. Matthew finally got the last thing he had to do. A simple disinfectant cloth. Alfred had already fallen back to sleep. That was good Matthew thought himself. That means that he wouldn't be flinching. Matthew slowly took the disinfectant cloth and wiped it across Alfred 's mouth. He could feel steel wire that was keeping after his mouth shut underneath his fingers. Matthew bit his lip to keep from tearing up. He always started to cry at this part. If it's what is it always been part of his life until just those few months ago. That day in England with a blind rage decided to punish Alfred for a revolution the his poeple had begged for Arthur had called that evil doctor to quiet his brothers rambles about freedom for good. Matthew could feel himself drowning in the memories. He tried to get back to the present by focusing on the task at hand. And as his breathing quickened he felt soft weak arms pull him into a warm chest. Alfred couldn't whisper words of encouragement but Matthew felt it. Matthew without the words ring into his soul.

" i've got you brother. Thank you brother."

The arms tightened

" I love your brother".

Fin

Hope you guys like it


End file.
